Till Death Do Us Part
Till Death Do Us Part is a mission in Hitman: Blood Money. Agent 47 is hired to kill a bride's father, John LeBlanc, the groom, Buddy Muldoon, as well as protect the bride, Margeaux LeBlanc. Mission information Briefing Hello, 47. One more assignment from our Mississippi client. Margeaux LeBlanc has married the leader of the Blue Claws. They were just married in a civil ceremony, but they'll be having a private ceremony for friends and family to celebrate. Your targets are the groom and the father of the bride. The bride herself is absolutely off-limits. We ought to be able to get you back to civilization after this one. Intel * Guns and shooting in outdoor areas don't make Rednecks panic. * The water is home to alligators. * The priest rings the wedding bell to announce the ceremony. * The father's recently deceased brother is buried at the family graveyard. * The groom can't keep himself away from the whipped cream on the wedding cake. Objectives # Kill John LeBlanc. # Kill Buddy Muldoon. # Ensure Margeaux LeBlanc's safety. # Escape the property. Walkthrough The level starts near a hovercraft, which is how 47 will also have to leave. It's easy to get access to a wedding guest costume and an invitation. When the level starts, a drunk guest will be making his way to a charred house adjacent to the mansion. When he gets inside it and sits down, he will pass out almost immediately, saving 47 the trouble of sedating him. When he's asleep, his clothes can be taken. John LeBlanc Leblanc will spend most of the mission's time on the top floor of the mansion in his room watching TV. Before that he will be at the islet near the Gators' HQ attending his brother's open grave. If 47 is disguised as one of the Gators, he can easily sneak up behind him when nobody's looking and push him into it, making it look like an accident. When he's in his room, it's also easy to sneak up behind him in the chair and fiber wire him. Buddy Muldoon Muldoon will spend most of the time before the ceremony walking around on the ground floor. An easy way to kill him is to enter the kitchen (in disguise) and poison the wedding cake, which he will sample a few times. There is a container in the room in which he can be hidden, though it's a bit risky to try and do so since staff will occasionally enter the room. After the ceremony, he and Marguaux will be nearly inseparable. The only way to kill him then and be discreet is to put a bomb on the western-most crank in the attic, which holds up one of the chandeliers in the reception room. The one to the west is positioned right above the piano, which Buddy will sometimes walk up to and play on. Weapons Firearms * Six Shooter - On nearly all party guests, both targets and some guards. * Shotgun - On some guards and a few party guests. * Elephant Rifle - On the wall in Pappy LeBlanc's room. Melee Weapons * Shovel - In the graveyard. Outcome Agent 47 was able to eliminate both of his targets and ensured the bride's safety, before escaping. Trivia * The name of the mission is a reference to the vows taken before indulging in marriage. * The alligators present in the swamp that surrounds the mansion will eat anyone who falls in it and can be used to dispose of bodies. * The inhabitants regularly use their six-shooters or shotguns to kill the alligators or to celebrate something. * If you stand idle on the outdoor ring, 47 will perform a dance with one of the women present there. * It's possible to take a gun and join the guests in shooting alligators, but doing so will result in anyone nearby to count as witnesses and reduce the mission rating, though nobody will react to the shooting itself. * The wedding (and murders) took place February 17, 2005. Source * Hitman: Blood Money See also * Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Blood Money missions